Dead Wonder
by Sandkings321
Summary: Summary: On November 18, 2008 a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became an carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover an Carrier with some of the most oddest companion. OC/Harem
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

**Left 4 Dead**

 **Fan fiction**

 **Dead** _ **Wonder**_

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speaking - No Bold+Italic+Underline

" _Hello" Thinking - Italic_

" **Hello"** **Special Infected - Bold+Italic+Underline**

" **Hello" Yelling - Bold**

 **Summary: On November 18, 2008 a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became an carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover a Carrier with some of the most oddest companion. Romance, David (OC)/Harem, Gore, Canon/Alternative World, Possibly Lemon, Gore, mildly dark setting (including - Cannibalism,Rape,Necrophilia,ETC).**

* * *

I think one thing is that anybody who's had to contend with mental illness - whether it's depression, bipolar illness or severe anxiety, whatever - actually has a fair amount of resilience in the sense that they've had to deal with suffering already, personal suffering. Kay Redfield Jamison

* * *

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

 **[7:23 PM-July/21/2018]**

 **[Location - Pennsylvania in random rooftop]**

 **[** In a unknown rooftop in heavy rain in mid summer sat a injured young man in his late teen to early twenty (22) of American Japanese heritage, the man is standing at the height of 6 feet 2 inches man with fair tan complexion with slim yet has a beautiful narrow face with cheek scar and few bandaged and beauty mark near the right of his thin lips, with an fine eyebrows, soulless yet compassion green eye, a small slim nose, and a pointy jaw. The Young man wear an untucked black dress shirts with some few armor plated with light pink tank-top with black/pink jean jacket with an hood and jeans pants with an kneepad and some kind of greave and a pair of black combat with light pink shoelace and pair of fingerless gloves. **]**

The Man names is David Clover and he was not a alone he has some interesting and weird companion. Because not only are they female but an infected female along with three human but they have they have they own oddities let see the first female that seem to murmured something to herself

 **[** The girl is a witch albeit a very cute. The girl is a young woman in her mid-teen and standing about 5 feet 4 inches with pale skin, shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair in braided pigtail and bang in tied with small white tapes shoulder-length bangs that covered one of her eye framing either side of her face with some hair decorating which a clip on and bunny ear ribbon. She has a cute heart shaped faces with large doe-like red eyes with a slitted pupil and cute plump with slight lipstick and some natural blush to her cheek with one major (minor depend on the your preference) nose stitched scar. Suprisedly she do not have the inhumane sharp teen but an human teeths albeit with some canine fangs. She is wearing a modest sundress that cling to her lovely teen curves that is white with aqua blue frills and blue capri jeans that showcase her long slender legs ends with bandaged feet that exposed both her toes and heel. **]**

The Witch Name is Maria Sims and she seem to be in fetal position rocked back and fronts as she to be argued with someone but to none one but herself but let forget about that and moved on to the women next to her that seem to be a woman smoking two cigarettes at the same time.

 **[** The Smoker Women is a that is smoking two cigarettes is a women in her mid-twenties standing about 6 feet 1 inches with delicate grey skin almost looking human skin with a slim body, modest low c-cup breast, small waist and supple bottom and thin mature feature with slim chin ,grey almond shaped eyes, a well-formed nose, defined cheekbones. And she has an hairstyle, which is a long half shaved long hair that had an three hair dyed green, yellow, and red with the faded side had an arrow marked on the right side. The women is wearing a dirty white sleeveless shirt with short-sleeves dress shirt and a light blue torn jeans, grey high tops chuck shoes. **]**

The Female Smoker name is Tanwen Maddux an american irish women that it nonchalantly smoking her cancer induced sticks next to a very pissed pissed off pair of hunter twins. That it getting more and more annoyed.

 **[** The Hunter Twins is pair of half american-japanese and half african-american women in they late teen to early twenties and standing about 5' feet and 10 inches with an athletic body and a modest b-cup breast and long strong tan legs and cute buttlock. The older one have a shaved mohawk with brown hair silver dyed tip and small ponytail, her face has a triangle tattoo on her right cheek and a chrome nose and eyebrow piercing and shaved eyebrows slits that is dyed green and she have subtle amount of makeup that highlighted her almond colored eyes and her upper lips it colored blue and her bottom lips with sage green on them and green and orange nails. The younger one have a different hairstyle which is a messy pixie haircut with bright neon color both green and red, her face has infinity tattoo with some kind of bird flying away and cross piercing on her right eyebrow and faded eyebrows that it's dyed yellow, and her make it slightly different from her sister which has inverse color and pattern which her lip it's diagonally color. They clothes it nearly identical in sense as it consist of one-sleeveless Digital Camo style hoodie and hip hugging cargo pants with the signature tape un they legs with black and blue climbing gloves and black tabi shoes. ]

The twins name is Brenda and Astrid Stormo. Brenda shot a dirty look and hissed at the smug chain smoker. Yet get to the two other human, one of them was sharpening a katana with a whetstone, and the other was cleaning a pair of Desert Eagle .50 while listening to relaxing guitar music with an serene peaceful.

 **[** The women who sharpening is a twenty-one american japanese that is taller than a average japanese women can be which is 6 feet' 2 inches with willowy yet athletic body what to seem to be modest bust-line, pear shaped bottom and with a snow-like skins, her face has set of beautiful sharp almond shaped dark brown with freckler of yellowish color. Her face is a heart shaped with well delicate facial features, well-groomed eyebrows, cupid lip shape, and defined cheekbones. She has a hair that she keeps in a hime-cut in a ponytail and her hair color it black with some blue dye highlight. Her clothes consist of white turtleneck sleeveless shirt with hooded hip length coat with fur trimmed on her collar and wrist and black bell bottom jeans with combat shoes. **]**

 **[** And The women next to her is caucasian in her late teens (17-19) who height is 5'3 which make her easiest the shortest among her companion, her skin it's fair with mildly amount of freckle with is an who sports a highly curvaceous figure that no teenage should not have (Realistic maybe anime like body), she has half spiky shave hair that slightly covered hair right eye with some neon green dyed, She has a long face, thin eyebrows, soft green eyes, a well-formed nose, small cheeks with a blush, and a pointy jaw. Her clothes consist of schoolgirl uniform which black gothic collar shirt with red long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and white wrist cuffs with a grey stripe running across the center. Her lower clothes has a tattered skirt the had at least a semblance of modest, under that she blueish black mid length legging with white and blue running shoes.

The tall one whose name is Tamiko Fujimoto the heiress of the Fujimoto Yakuza empire who has the grace of yamato nadeshiko yet the deadly presence of trained killer.

The short girl whose name is Aline Mcgregor a formerly freshman high school school girl of the Northview Grammar School and currently the youngest of the the gang.

"Tanwen please stop antagonistic the twins, you know Brenda dislike the fumes of you smoke". David said in a calm with bit of deadpan nonsense.

" **Why should 'cough' st-'cough'-op smoking David it's in my biologically body system. Said the chained smoker with bemusement in her voice as she keep smoking just to teased David and annoyed the Hunter Twin.**

"Excuse me stop David from saying anying even more. Will you so kindly to stop antagonistic the twins please".said the yakuza princess in a soft kind voice. With hint of steel.

 **Fufufu,'Cough' alrighty m'Cough'iss ice queen i stop okay.** Tanwen with that diabetes inducement smile as she put out her cigarette.

The older twin sigh in relief as the toxic stick was put out by the smoker. _**Finally you smoker-ass put out that shit covered stick out,if you ever bring a another one in my presence i will claw you fume infestation tits out make you eat them you perra fumador.**_ She threatened/insult at her on and off friends with the kitsune smoker.

The younger sister it both the same yet different from her hot-tempered sister. _**Thank you for putting out your cigarette out Tanwen forgive for my sister for calling you a bitch she didn't mean it she…we are just sensitive to the fume Tanwen.**_ The Younger Twins ask in calm yet slightly wary tone at her mutual friend to the smoker.

Tanwen didn't say nothing but softly smile at Astrid and stick her tongue at Brenda.

Before Brenda could say something a childish yet somewhat mature voice interrupted. Hey Dav-Dav how long it this downpour it gonna last. David rise a single eyebrow and adopted a thinking pose before he answer her question.

Well i say until tomorrow morning or maybe tonight not really sure but the only thing i can say gonna this it will be a very warm night. He simply said with bit of sarcasm.

Aline childish pouted at her very secret crush on her childhood friend. You don't have to be a dick Dav-Dav i just asking.

 _Sorry_ Luv it part of my charm to be a dick to my very cute Nain. He teased Aline as she turned red from embarrassment and anger at the insult/compliment from her friend(Crush).

Before David could make her blow a fused a small dainty hand tugged at his sleeve and David turned to his longtime companion and friends. Yes Maria-Chan what troubled you it the voice bother you again. David voiced his concern at the semi-melancholy witch.

Maria shake her head and said in soft voice. _No it the today._

David look little confused before his eyes lighten up. Oh..Oh today your birthday huh wait give me a second to get you gift. David stand up to they shelter and search through his bag for Maria gift.

After a few second of searching he found the present.

There you are little grab out his bag it a Sliver necklace with a Hello Kitty and Chibi version of Spongebob Squarepants as David walk to Maria and gently handing to her and softly said. Happy Birthday Maria.

Maria eye light up in glee and softly clasped the necklace holding to her hold.

Thank you David this it the best gift ever. She thank David.

David chuckle with mirth and warth. Anytime Little Sugar queen anytime.

* * *

 **And Fin of the finished rewrite of the** **Prologue hope you like the rewrite because it gonna be awhile before chapter two it coming wait for it.**

 **Sandkings321**


	2. Chapter One: The Witch Coming To Kill

**Left 4 Dead**

Fan fiction

Dead Wonder

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speaking - No Bold+Italic+Underline

" _Hello" Thinking - Italic_

" **Hello"** **Special Infected - Bold+Italic+Underline**

" **Hello" Yelling - Bold**

 **Summary:** _On November 18, 2008 a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became an carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover a Carrier with some of the most oddest companion. Romance, David (OC)/Harem, Gore, Canon/Alternative World, Possibly Lemon, Gore, mildly dark setting (including - Cannibalism,Rape,Necrophilia,ETC)._

* * *

 _ **Author Says**_

" _ **Heya my follow fans of L4D i hope you been waiting very patiently and calmly and hopefully, Don't flame me for taking a break for a awhile but let forget that for a second and get this lovely sweet possibly necrophilia lovefeast going. Also i open for ideas and improvement on my writing skills just no shit and hater comment okay.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously On Dead Wonder: There you are little grab out his bag it a Sliver necklace with a Hello Kitty and Chibi version of Spongebob Squarepants as David walk to Maria and gently handing to her and softly said. Happy Birthday Maria.**_

Maria eye light up in glee and softly clasped the necklace holding to her hold.

Thank you David this it the best gift ever. She thank David.

David chuckle with mirth and warth. Anytime Little Sugar queen anytime.

* * *

 _ **Warning**_

 _ **There is some racist words and i do not supported anying type of racism so do please don't send any hate or criticism okay, Thank You.**_

* * *

 _Lance Armstrong, the famous cyclist and more importantly, cancer survivor, has said 'if you ever get a second chance for something, you've got to go all the way.' Michael N. Castle_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Witch Coming to kill**_

* * *

[ Date - 4/21/10 - Location Minnesota/Minneapolis Twin Cities - Time 4:30 PM ]

In what to used to be a lively and busy city filled with beauty and life. Now it in a state of disarray and discord filled with now the worst of scum from rapist too cannibal that will eat you without remorse. But it still street seem a bit too quiet until… a male figure ran past dodging from stray bullet and Molotov cocktail and stones from the male runner, **[** The male runner is a teens (16) of American Japanese heritage, the man is standing at the height of 6 feet 2 inches man with fair tan complexion with slim yet well-muscular.

He has a beautiful narrow face with cheek scar and few bandaged and beauty mark near the right of his thin lips, with an fine eyebrows, soulless yet compassion green eye, a small slim nose, and a pointy jaw. The Young man wear an a urban camo swat jacket with shoulder and chest protection, loose dark pink tattered flannel with some few armor plated with black tank-top and his pants are a pair of digital camo cargo's with shin and knee protection. and a pair of black combat boots with light grey shoelace and pair of finger-less gloves. On his back a brown/orange sling bag filled with foods, meds, and some other shit that they don't need **].**

The guy name is David Clover and he just steal from medium sized bandit group but due some unfortunate luck a lone bandit just came back after he done filling his back with stuff and forced to flee from the now pissed group.

" _ **takka takka".**_ Sound from an AK-47 and M4 carbine from two nameless bandit

"Shit, fuck you fucktard". Cursed David as he barely avoid the bullet after he take covered from a overturned cars and and he returned fire from his own Uzi with a loud, " _ **Dakka",**_ he didn't hit none that was his goal, but to make them back off for quick second after they have to take covered from the bullet David ran as fast as he can, not before he threw a smoke and stun grenade to distorted and stunned them.

After that David get as much space away from the as possible and from bandit group but he take unknowingly take a path and the bandit follow to place where David life take a sudden turn in his grim situation

* * *

 _ **Four Hour Later**_

"Fuck you lipped dick git". David hissed out as he now tied up to a chair and been beating up. After they corner him in an abandoned bakery called the "Angel Food Bakery & Coffee Bar"

"Don't fuck with us crumpet-sucker". A tall cream skinned man whose height is 5' 10", has black hair, brown eyes and has a small build with some dirty clothes said. You should be grateful that we decided not to kill you and piss on you _corpse_. He sneered the words corpse with such vile and malice.

"Ah boss what re going to do to him ah if we not going to kill him". A short man with stout build and completely bald with eyes that are the colored of shit and have strabismus and decaying teeth asked with confusing and lacked of thought in his words.

"God-Fucking Dammit you Fuc-KIng shit do we have to bring this dumbass with us". With such graceful word coming from a well-educated and very ("Cough" ugly as satan ass "Cough") handsome man with a clean (Not) clothes and friendly that not angry and batshit insane eyes and use of..colorful words. Fuck you and this feb just kill this bastard and take our shit back.

The man was calm yet ready to kill the man in the next five second. "Just wait Austin i wait to slowly torture him then we after words we go after that fine-looking girl that been hanging with him". The man and group had a malice and lustful look to them

while David looked both angry and worried. "Don't fucking touched her with yer fucking dirty hands on her you shite". As the man punch him cross the fae multiple time before kicking him back as the chair tipped back caused David to have a slight headache.

The man and group boisterous with such arrogance and malice attributes, the leader of the group take a slightly and serrated military machete with dried blood on the blade and picked up the chair up and rested his blade of the nape of David throat drawing a slight blood. " _Hehehe cackle"_ well it about time we be leaving to fuck your little bitch. The man lift his machete up in the air ready to decapitate David.

"I sorry Aline i screw up looked like i going to hell".David closed his eyes accepted his fate.

" _slash gurgle and "_ the familiar sound of a man throat being slice. But it's wasn't David throat which was safe but the man in front of him by who.

As David open his eyes he had to blink out the blood out of it but the sight of the man will forever be in his memory.

The man had his blade drop with a "clang and thunk" sound the man dropped to his knees. The sight of it the man was hunched with his hands to his throat trying in vain to slow the blood flow, but the as witch claw which was surprisingly still somewhat human looking ripped the man's throat like hot butter.

 **[** The one who in question is is a young woman in her mid-teen and standing about 5 feet 4 inches with pale skin, dirty shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair, that was covered her faces, She is only clad in the remains of a dirty and blood-splatter tattered white tank top and a pair of white panties with some kind of bunny, and like most Infected, she does not wear any shoes as her feet was both dirty and bloody, but her body seem to be in a dainty build yet curvy physical attributes with a small breast whether from being born small or the lack of nutrient in her system, her head was tilted backward allow the people and David to see her face which wasn't deformed nor tear stained but a cute heart shaped faces with large doe-like red eyes with a slitted pupil and cute plump pale baby like lips and small slender cheekbone with a natural blush to her cheek with one major (minor depend on the your preference) nose stitched scar. As her mouth was parted she suprisedly she do not have the inhumane sharp teen but an human teeths albeit with some canine fangs. **]**

The Witch was still as her arm hanging limply with some of the man blood dripping from her inhumanly sharp nails, the witch lazily and nonchalantly looking at group with such deadly and tranquil angry with growled as her eyes glow in red glow monstrous.

" _ **Hisssssss".**_ The Witch hissed out as her claw grow to talons and her body tensed in preparation for frenzy.

 _One of the group member uttered out. "Oh Fuck…"_

" _ **Shriek".**_ The Witch rushed to the unfortunate bastard

" _ **Woosh Slash"**_

* * *

Cliffhanger fuck yeah i love that don't like but kinda feel like doing it.

And glad i done with this brain tumor inducing chapter stay tune my reader and fellow dead lover (No i do not mean that kind that gross and wrong just like me every time i do something pretty dumb) PS - the last chapter was series of future event happening and this chapter basically the first time they meet maybe switch it up between both past and future okay.

Sincerely The Author of Dead Wonder _Sandkings321._


	3. Chapter Two: The Graceful Witch

**Left 4 Dead**

 **Fan fiction**

 **Dead Wonder**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speaking - No Bold+Italic+Underline

" _Hello" Thinking - Italic_

" **Hello"** **Special Infected - Bold+Italic+Underline**

" **Hello" Yelling - Bold**

 **Summary:** _On November 18, 2008, a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became a carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover a Carrier with some of the oddest companion. Romance, David (OC)/Harem, Gore, Canon/Alternative World, Possibly Lemon, Gore, mildly dark setting (including - Cannibalism, Rape, Necrophilia, ETC)._

 ** _Previously On Dead Wonder:_** " ** _Hisssssss"._** The Witch hissed out as her claw grow to talons and her body tensed in preparation for frenzy.

 _One of the group members uttered out. "Oh Fuck…"_

" ** _Shriek"._** The Witch rushed to the unfortunate bastard

" ** _Woosh Slash"_**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hey guys it been awhile sorry about that been working in my summer job and other stuff as well so hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Left 4 Dead belong to Valve Corporation, Turtle Rock Studios, Certain Affinity and this story had nothing to do with the canon in question.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Graceful Witch and The Vanguard Survivor Part One**

" **Gurgle"** the man was dying from having his throat from the witch slashing his throat with the trademark claws and agility and speed.

" **Adam".** One of thugs/bandit called out his fallen friend and turned his attention to the witch. You bitch gonna fucking kill years. He trained his M-16 Assault Rifle in both angry and feared for his life.

The tilted her head in wonder and feral as she slightly hunched and rushed at the startled man while dodging the bullet with inhumanly agility and flexibility come from her undead physiology.

The other tried to shoot at the witch, but she was too fast for them as one of the man arms was pull out of sheer brutality fashioned.

The man was still before he let out a painful scream." AHHHHHHHHHHH ". As the man drops to the floor tried in vain to stop the bleeding even though he was going to die as the witch piercing his chest with her razor sharp claws as the man gurgled the last time before he kicks the bucket.

* * *

 **[David P.O.V]**

As the witch rushed to her next target, I tried to get out of his bindings to escape and hide in the carnage before she kills me.

I tried in vain to get out I say. "Shit got to get out this fucking situation and fast". As I stop for a moment to looked around to find something to cut himself out.

Fortunately, faith seems to be looking up to me as my eyes catch the sight of rusted knife yet hopefully still sharp as I thought one of those thugs drop by quarter away by me.

I quickly looked up to the still ravage yet hauntingly ethereal beauty wrath of destruction and horror. " _Wait did just say she beautiful?!._ As I ponder bit of that thought line before shaken that weird thought way and scoot by the knife and got the dagger by the tip of my finger and quickly got the knife by my tied hand and quickly cut the rope binding and I crouch little to avoid the attention of the Witch who was still as statues, i looked at the remaining thugs. " _There only six left to compare to the fourteen of them alike she faster than average witches can be I wonder about that is she different from others as well?._ I thought about that before I moved on to other things like escaping with my limbs and life intact

But before I can get to my safe (Suicidal) escape way the witch made a low tone hiss. "Hisssssss". Like cat or snake would make when they are ready to attack which stop me

Then he'll go loose like wet broken condom and the last word I said before then was was. "Fuck my life".

* * *

And That the end of that shit sorry about I was being very lazy and mostly suffered from writer's block and very lonely life...kidding not about the writer's block. sorry about the short chapter

Hope you like the story follow me and visiting my DeviantArt and Ficwad.


	4. Chapter Three: The Graceful Witch 2

Left 4 Dead Fan fiction Dead Wonder

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speaking - No Bold+Italic+Underline

" _Hello" Thinking - Italic_

" **Hello"** **Special Infected - Bold+Italic+Underline**

" **Hello" Yelling - Bold**

 **Summary:** _On November 18, 2008, a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became a carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover a Carrier with some of the oddest companion. Romance, David (OC)/Harem, Gore, Canon/Alternative World, Possibly Lemon, Gore, mildly dark setting (including - Cannibalism, Rape, Necrophilia, ETC)._

 ** _Previously On Dead Wonder:_** _But before I can get to my safe (Suicidal) escape way the witch made a low tone hiss. "Hisssssss". Like cat or snake would make when they are ready to attack which stop me_

 _Then he'll gone loose like wet broken condom and the last word I said before then was was. "Fuck my life"_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_**

Left 4 Dead belong to Valve Corporation, Turtle Rock Studios, Certain Affinity and this story had nothing to do with the canon in question author

* * *

 **Note**

 ** _Hiya mates and ladette hope you guy having a fun time reading and following my dead wonder fanfic and sorry for the delayed update because 1(i was feeling very lazy. 2(I have a weird writer block. 3(there some stuff I need to do in my life's. So hopefully you still follow me and the stories._**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Graceful Witch and The Vanguard Survivor Part Two**

The Witch dash across the room to the startled man who tried to shoot at the witch some hit her in the right shoulder, some hit her in her upper left leg and yet the witch didn't stop it only made her more furious as her enhanced regeneration factor heal those bullet wounds.

Tā mā de tā mā de tā mā de tā mā de tā mā de The man cursed in his own language trying in vain to stop the murderous witch.

The Witch reaches the man as the use of the last of his bullet and the last man saw before he died.

Was The Demented and demonically red eyes and that inhumane grin that show of her dagger sharp teeth.

' _Swish'_

' _Slashed'_

" _Gurgle_ " The Chinese man gurgling out as he desperately tried to stop the blood flowing out of his own throat.

The Witch barely pays attention to the dying man feebly attempted to slow down the blood flowing out of his throat, as she used her enhanced reflex to dodge the bullet coming on her right side with a graceful back flip as her own torn and blood smeared shirt flop out showing off her generous gifts.

As the witch dodged the hailstorm of bullets she came quickly, to see her next prey quick jab to the jugular.

One of the thugs hit her with a nails wooden bat when she was distracted and the man quickly shoots his M1911 pistol with hollow point bullets hurtling her immensely.

The Witch staggered around, barely dodging an another attempt to end despite her great agility and speed she was greatly was outnumbered by a great deal,Fewas the rest of the man this may be it for her.

"You fucking cunt". The man sneered at the hurt witch as he raised his M1911 pistol at her.

Before the man can end her weaker state something unexpected happens. The man was stabbed in the neck by David with a combat knife and, as he was quickly forgetting by the rest due the more prominent threat.

"Hiya guys just want drop by and said fuck you". David mocked at enraged gangs and perplexed injured witch.

* * *

 **[David P.O.A few**

 ** _minutes ago_**

' _Okay my fear of witches has amplified by eleven._ As I wonder very wonderfully at the sheer bloodbath that little dainty yet monstrously being that killed about couple of man exactly about a few minutes.

' _And matter fact why am i still standing here like a dumbass instead_. I fucking pondered at the fact that I still yet moved from this damn spot.

After a moment trying after self-deprecatingly myself, i was ready to get the fuck outta here until i saw one of those thugs clipped the cute witch heavily injured her willowy form.

There were raging battle between my pragmatic mindset and my damn chronic hero syndrome and once again against my better judgement i did something that was both stupid and suicidal.

My own mind was built like a supercomputer with eyes like a genetic modification, as iscan my environment to found a usable weapons and the weak point of the enemy simultaneously.

The enemy was distracting and has his back toward me with his jugular wide open

There were some few surviving enemy is still in somewhat good physical condition

And lastly alway have completely awareness around you, you never know what going to happen.

That took about 0.2 seconds to come up with an simple yet slightly complex strategy.

As i allowed a smug smile crept to my lips as going get these wanker back, as slightly tense for preemption action to begin.

I run with hurried yet my footstep didn't make a single sound.

And got behind the goy as he said " _You fucking cunt"._ For some unfathomable reason that put me pissed me.

As i stab the wanker in his neck.

The rest of these thugs was surprised before the goons they moods switch to enraged, yet my eyes looked in the eyes of this perplexed and somewhat feral and scared svelte figure of this witch.

"Hiya guys just want drop by and said fuck you". David mocked at enraged gangs and perplexed injured witch.

* * *

 **[General P.O.V]**

Those words echoes across the abandoned, the thugs reacted with vengeance as they zerg rushed at him while the ones with guns getting ready to shot him.

David nonchalantly kicked the dead body to one of the thugs closest to him and David take the sub-par combat knife and a M1911 pistol and he dodge the nail two by four and kneed him the man and stomach and grab the man and use him as a human shield to take the bullets for him.

' _Okay let's analyzed the hostility, there three people with guns one have a uzi, the second a M-16 Assault Rifle, and the third a AK-47 and they possibly use about half their own ammo capacity trying to take out the witch and i'm have a M1911 with a few bullet, easy enough._

"* _bang bang bang*"._ David shoot his M1911 at the armed bandits as he slowly advanced from his position. Then with speed that transcend human limitation David rushed at the goon with his meat shield while his modified senses the other attacks from his side and behind.

He then tossed the body at with his enhanced muscle with great force. As the body collide with a great force hit two of the armed forces and use that time to shoot with an p-taff p-taff two dead down, with one managing to move but still was shoot in the right shoulder severely affect his hold on the M-16 Assault Rifle before he can aim his pistol at the last armed man, one of the thugs hit him with an Cricket Bat in his head jogged his head bitm and other one Crowbar to his right arm which has dislocated forcing him to drop his gun.

The thugs from him looked at David with viciousness malice and smugness s and david kicked him in the dick, forcing the thugs to drop his crowbar to cup his abused manhood.

David grab the crowbar biting back from the pain as his arm is still hanging loosely and threw it at the last man faster than the eyes can see. The Crowbar piercing the man though the right eye killing him as the man dropped to his knee and collapse with crowbar still in his eye.

Only couple remaining as they saw this man..no monster can their allies even with the guys with guns was taking down maybe to rushed him he can take them all. As they going though the plan of action they heard the witch growl as she slowly stand up as fast healing factor worked to her off her most of the bullet wounds and she more then to killed the man who her, They deciding to flee with their tail behind them then fight a one-sided slaughter as each thugs, bandits flee to the door some were crushed to death some managing to escape.

As both the witch and the super young adult allowed them as they don't bother them anymore then they needed it after couple of seconds of silence that David collapsed and passed out from the exhaustion as slightly overextended his already maxed out combat and support implant to support his tired and injured body.

Before his vision blacked out he thought this before he fully passed out. ' _Why did help a witch and why didn't she tried to claw out my organs._ His faded away to the blackness.

* * *

[Sandkings321]And Done with that chapter been while and been very long one hope you reading this and fav, comment, please don't flame me i need you love, and for the ladies your number. !Peace!


	5. Chapter Four: Witch Mansion

**Left 4 Dead Fanfiction**

 **Dead Wonder**

* * *

"Hello" Normal Speaking - No Bold+Italic+Underline

" _Hello" Thinking - Italic_

" **Hello"** **Special Infected - Bold+Italic+Underline**

" **Hello" Yelling - Bold**

 **Summary:** _On November 18, 2008 a plague dub the "Green Flu" a highly contagious pathogen causing extreme aggression, mutation to the body cells, and loss of higher brain functions. The Death toll left round lion people dead, turned, or became an carrier. Now The year 2016 with one lone human name David "Jacob" Clover a Carrier with some of the most oddest companion. Romance, David (OC)/Harem, Gore, Canon/Alternative World, Possibly Lemon, Gore, mildly dark setting (including - Cannibalism,Rape,Necrophilia,ETC)._

 _ **Previously On Dead Wonder:**_ _As both the witch and the super young adult allowed them as they don't bother them anymore then they needed it after couple of seconds of silence that David collapsed and passed out from the exhaustion as slightly overextended his already maxed out combat and support implant to support his tired and injured body._

 _Before his vision blacked out he thought this before he fully passed out. 'Why did help a witch and why didn't she tried to claw out my faded away to the blackness._

* * *

 ** **Chapter Four: The Witch Mansion****

 ** **[7:23 AM- Date - 4/24/2010]****

 **[Location - Abandon Apartment]**

" _ **Argh~**_ **,** got effing dammit it, my aching head. David groaned/cursed as he rubbed his throbbing forehead as lean up on the surprisingly clean but slightly torn king s size bed which was covered in hello kitty bedsheets and my little pony cover.

"Matter what where am I?". David asked himself as sat on the bed with tensed posture, as he analyzed his area.

The bedroom was slightly bigger than a average apartment room, the wallpaper was in good condition, in the color of red with picture of cats and stars.

The bedroom have the basic furniture, old desk, dressers, and a table etc. And it was filled with kitty poster and other cute lovable version of animal

"Okay who ever kept me here must really love animals". David said to himself as he look around the room with inquired eyebrow raised.

As he walked up to the door with careful silent footstep and check the door and opened the door as he look both left and right of the apartment before he use his enhanced sense of hearing and implant echolocation to hear anything that may point him to the enemies.

Hearing nothing but being on the safe side and being paranoid for potential attack

He close the door silently as he walked up to the desk and sat at the desk with his finger interlaced together. ' _Okay, I not being held against my will. But that doesn't mean I outta the ballpark yet , there may be other bandits or survivor of ill intents or the Infected_ '. as his mind came up with various idea, theories and each scenario of them and some of them was bad.

' _Okay whoever captured me must has some reason._

 _1) - The problematic scenario. Someone must have heard of my special abilities and want me to joined them or killed me to being a future enemy or rival down before I can amassed some power. Or those bastard are is hunting me again._

 _2) The plausible first bandit that captured me must had a backup group to capture me and put me into a seemingly harmless room to lure me into a false sense of safety._

 _3) The most unlikely scenario. That weird and oddly enough very moe Witch must have some semblance of humanity left to being me here to here presumed home and nursed me back to health and must be out to get some supplied for me until I awakened up._

As David was about to make up more scenario he heard the apartment door opening and the footstep of a feminine from the way the footstep has more lighter and gentler feels to them.

But David is not taking anything chances so he silently gone back to the bed and gone back to the position that he was in and wait for the assailant to come in his room.

It didn't take long as the room doorknob turned as the door open with creak from the slightly rusted door hinge.

And the Witch came in the room with grocery bag that seem to have some medical item like the basic and some few advance medical item.

David slightly open his eyes to view his captive before he closed them as the witch have turned around to face him.

David have to admit that she is cute and beautiful….in odd dead way. With her cute round heart-shaped face, with her cute and adorable facial features with those small cupid lips, and those doe-like eyes that made him feel guilty about what he going to do before he squashed it out. And her body was thin but beautifully petite young adult body.

And she was wearing a slightly tattered **My Little Kitty** t-shirt, and she is wearing modest somewhat dirty skirt and she is barefooted showing her dainty feets.

He her heard whisper yet arguing to herself with herself, her voice switch between soft melodic tone to sultry confidence tone.

Maybe this witch is oddity compare to the other witch that I counter. I think she may suffering from Dissociative identity disorder(1). Also called: DID, multiple personality disorder.

' _Okay what do you know about witch. Well average witch physique is that of an extremely thin young woman with pale skin, shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair, sunken red eyes and a bloody mouth full of sharp teeth. And from what I observed from them, in attire that they wear remains of a tattered white tank top and a pair of white panties, and like most Special Infected, she does not wear any shoes. Their most distinctive features are the twelve-inch-long, bloodstained claws their fingers have grown into similar to the condition of arachnodactyly (which often accompanies Marfan syndrome). And for some reason witches had a strange attraction to the smell of sugar. They also appear to have enhanced strength, speed, durability, endurance, and superb healing factor. But this one is different not only is she more healthy looking but her nails is similar to one of those pointy nails that my little sister tried before. And she is….very cute in moe anime way. Wait!, what am I thinking about that._ David mentally shook that odd thought away as he patiently wait for the adorable yet deadly oddity of special infected witch.

He heard the small silent footstep of her as it get closer and closer and closer, and he tensed ready to jumped in action encased that she tried to do something.

But what he hadn't expected the feeling of her cold yet warm hand on his forehead checking for.

' _What the….? Is she checking for fever?'_

This was the oddest experience that happened to him. Well other then that 'Hot Cocoa incident' which I will never talk about again. Dammit Aline.

"I know that you awake loverboy so stop playing possum or you be really dead right now".The witch voice was now sultry yet aggressive now.

I cautiously opened my eyes to the sight of the witch. And that sight left me breathless from fear and awe.

He presumed that she in her mid-teens from the baby fat in her cheeks, she is very cute in a moe fashion with pale fair skin, shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair that is messy and somehow clean despite the lack of working water and a cute heart shaped faces with large doe-like red eyes with a slitted pupil and cute tinkerbell like nose shaped and round cheekbones with one major (minor depend on the your preference) nose stitched scar. Surprisingly she do not have the inhumane sharp teen but an human teeths albeit with some elongated canine fangs. She was wearing the usual attire of witch which is a tattered white tank top that show her teenaged B-cup breast and a pair of white panties that show her cute buttock and for footwear she is clad only tapped bandaged feet that exposed both her toes and heels.

He thought one thing from her.' _So ~Kawaii~_.

Unfortunate reality have to be super bitch to him right now as he heard the signature growl of Special Infected Witch

David send a sheepish yet fearful smile at the increasing hostile fully sentience Special-Infected."Ahhhh let explain in a way that don't get me killed in about two minutes why I was playing possum".He said as he slowly got up without sudden movement from the dissociative Ms. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde women who can kill him faster than he can get up.

"Okay let me introduce myself please. Clover. David Clover".He said in dork-like Bond fashion to ease the tension.

The Witch scoffed in amusement at the Jame Bond's reference."You're big nerd, weird yet very interesting human. Anyway I guess I reveal my name. The one who you are talking is Maria Sims but I'm the amazing and beautiful lady Evelyn Sims that you are currently talking too".The one who said her name is Maria Sim but is currently now Evelyn Said haughty.

' _Greeeat a witch with a Dissociative identity disorder, what nexts pair of hunter twins'._ Unknown to him a pair of Hunter twins sneezed at the same time wonder what just happen and who are talking about them.

"So~, you name is Evelyn right now?.He question cautiously making sure he is getting his information and he got a haughty nod that he mentally sign as this is going to be a very long day for him and hoping that Aline is safe and sound in their safehouse….

* * *

… **.~Meanwhile~...**

"Where are you David you supposed to come back by now".Said a soft female worry voice as the person who speaked got up.

The female is young and short fifteen years old girl who height is 5'3 which make some people mistaking her as a well-endowed middle-schooler instead of a teenager with mild amount of freckle on her face and chest who also sports a highly curvaceous figure that no teenage should not have that make most girls and some young adult feel envious for her attractiveness and well-gifted body. Her hair is chestnut brown shoulder-length and styled into practical bun for safety reason and prevent others trying to grabbed her hair and one of her bangs which is curly and dyed into a neon green color. She has long cute face, thin eyebrows, soft green eyes, a well-formed nose, thin lips, small cheeks and a slim and pointed jawline. Her beauty is more of unkempt beauty and unpolished type.

Her clothes consist of schoolgirl uniform which black gothic collar shirt with red long sleeves, buttons running down the front, and white wrist cuffs with a grey stripe running across the center. Her lower clothes has a tattered skirt the had at least a semblance of modest, under that she blueish black mid length legging with white and blue running shoes.

Her full name Aline Sam Mcgregor and a childhood friend of David Jake Clover and currently partners for survival due to the high-level trust between them and for Aline a massive crush on the dense cybernetic uberhuman.

"Okay he said that he make be gone for day or two at best to get some supplies for us and he promised to set a radio call for me and encased that he ran into trouble, but it's been nearly been three days and I got no call from him".She said to herself as she walked around thinking to herself as she think up why he didn't call her.

And three of them she didn't like at all as it involved him being dead or captured by T **he Child of Green Anonymous** bunch of murderous rapist psychopathic cannibalistic cult that rumor to have some heavy military weapons and 'magical' powers or **The Wild Ones Corps** large semi-military group that enlisted some special infected animals that they managing to tame and capture some four The Tank and somehow maning to make them even more dangerous than the common Tank and have actual military soldiers and scientist that gone Awol.

"Okay David I guess this mean I have to save your self-sacrificing butt from yourself".She said with determination in her voice as she ran to the saferoom army to grab a machete, smoke bombs, grenade, two semi-automatic pistol, and combat shotgun and stuffed them into her her big duffle bag.

"Don't worry the Bandit-Princess Aline is going to save the day".She shouted out as she ran out but tightly locked up the safehouse and go into the direction that David said she was going.

* * *

 **And scene I back and this story will never died not on my watch. Miss me reader of this story sorry about that I just kinda been disinterest of this story as I focused on others stories and me having mental poopfest on this story trying to come up an original idea. Will Aline found our wayard hero or will she encounter someone who is more demented and evil than human found out in Dead Wonder Z**

 **Leave a review and fav and follow me~ thank you**


End file.
